


Yes, Sir

by Little-Hufflepuff (Peyton_Stark)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bottom Harry Potter, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peyton_Stark/pseuds/Little-Hufflepuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots centered on Dom!Tom teaching Sub!Harry the ins and outs of BDSM. AU – Non-Magic. Where Tom is an experienced Dom and Harry is new to the scene and looking for guidance. The first one-shot is: Tom teaches Harry the basics of breath play (asphyxiation). BDSM. D/s. Nonviolent asphyxiation. Tomarry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets a good response, I'll continue to write more in this universe. Some will be darker than others. The characters are obviously not going to be in character, but it is AU, so....Yeah. Harry is seventeen hence the underage warning! Please enjoy! And leave me some feedback!

“What are you going to do about it?”

The words were said all too audaciously. Like Harry actually thought he would get off lightly for misbehaving. Maybe with a flogging or a spanking. Tom had other ideas in mind. More pleasurable ideas. He advanced on the boy with a feral grin crawling slowly over his face. He was pleased to note Harry looked a little less brazen now, although still too confident for his liking. He wanted his sub to beg him for mercy, to cry out from the pain and scream with the pleasure. He had the perfect scene in mind and snapped, in a clear and deep voice, “On your knees, boy.”

Harry sent him a lingering look under his lashes and then sunk to his knees, elegant and smooth in his movements. Tom enjoyed the sight of the kneeling sub, enjoyed the bow of his head, the dip of his chin, and the way his hands clasped behind his back without being told to. He was the picture of submission and yet, _not._ Not when he held Tom’s gaze for a little bit too long. Not when a sly smile stretched across his generous mouth. Tom would rectify that. And he’d enjoy every second of doing so.

“I want you to listen to me carefully,” said Tom, prowling around the playroom with long strides and agile movements. Harry shivered, a tremble of his lithe body that had Tom’s mouth watering. He’d see more of those little trembles very soon. “I am not going to spank you,” a little pout of red and sinful lips was his reply. He knew Harry enjoyed a spanking more than he didn’t, and he was out to punish not reward. “I will not give you a flogging,” a rather hitched breath was his reply. “Instead, I think we should have a lesson in breath play.”

It was the darker side of the scene, breath play was dangerous, and rightly so. But, Tom was experienced and had, in the past, effectively used breath play to get his subs off. He would put all his expertise into the scene to make sure his little pet would come nice and hard for him.

Harry’s eyes flashed up to meet his, green and wide and hesitant. It was his first time with breath play, Tom liked the look of surprise and unease on his features. The clashing emotions made his brows furrow and his bottom lip to pout out attractively. “Sir?” he said, his voice was soft and submissive, but the tone was more rough. Like he was choking on his shock.

Tom allowed a smirk to cover his lips and crouched down in front of the kneeling sub. He didn’t normally like showing displays of weakness out rightly, and crouching down was showing Harry, without words, that he wasn’t being dominating or commanding, rather he was getting on Harry’s level. “You trust me, yes?” he asked. Watching with pleasure as immediately the dark head of hair bobbed with a nod. “Out loud, pet.” He ordered. Harry gave him the sweetest noise for his gruff command, it was a breathy little whimper that had Tom’s chest fluttering madly. He loved it when Harry would make small noises. Loved it even more when he would scream the house down, too.

“Yes, sir. I trust you.” Harry replied without missing a beat.

“Good boy. I am going to show you a new pleasure tonight. I want you to be relaxed and submit to anything I decide to do to you. I will choke you, but you are safe with me, understand?” Tom knew Harry was inexperienced within the community and it made his stomach tighten with some heady desire that burbled and burned. He longed to take the boy, to claim him and own him fully. But, he knew there’d be time for that in time. Tonight he’d focus on getting Harry breaking apart in his hands, under his expert touch. He’d make him beg for mercy, and more, and then mercy some more. He’d claim him with kisses and brand him with bites.

“Yes, sir. I understand.” Was the sweetly soft reply.

Tom nodded and stood from his crouch, his knees thanked him. He looked down at the boy who was watching the ground submissively and then said, “Strip. I want to see your beautiful body.”

Harry was blushing but he reached with quivering fingers to slip the hem of his shirt over his head, showing his smooth chest and lightly defined abdomen. It was a gorgeous sight, one that had Tom rethinking his plans and wanting to just slip up to the sub and kiss him long and gently until they were both hard and needful, then he’d get him off with his mouth and tongue. It was a striking idea, but his scene had been set, and he wouldn’t confuse the boy by going back on his word.

He didn’t say anything when Harry slipped a bit awkwardly out of his jeans and briefs. He hadn’t been wearing shoes which made the job quicker. Soon he was kneeling in front of his master with large eyes looking up at Tom so trustingly and beautifully, that Tom smiled down at him and moved forward to brush his knuckles across the smooth jaw. “I like it when you submit to me.” He told Harry. Harry leaned into the caress, which lasted all of a few seconds, and shut his eyes briefly. Much to Tom’s delight. He had the pretty one wrapped around his finger, but in turn Harry had him around his finger also. It was both exhilarating and scary.

“I like to submit to you, sir.” Harry gave him the best words a Dom could hear. Tom smiled wider and then turned to move to the mahogany drawers that towered tall and imposing in the corner. It was where he kept most of his ties and handcuffs. He wouldn’t be using cuffs on Harry tonight, it was dangerous enough with one tie around him, he didn’t need to make it ten times riskier but tying the boy down. He needed to gauge his reaction, or things could end badly.

Retrieving a red strap of fabric, almost scarf-like, he returned to Harry who was trembling with anticipation. “I want you to move to the bed,” he ordered. Motioning to the large, dark draped bed against the wall, it sat basically in the middle of the room, looking daunting and enticing all at once. A place of promises. Harry got to his feet in one clean movement. Ah, to be young and subtle. He walked over to the bed and then gave Tom a fleeting half smile before climbing onto the mattress and sprawling out, looking the picture of perfection. Tom noticed the semi-erect hardness the boy was sporting and he grinned inwardly to himself. His little pet was horny and would, hopefully, enjoy what Tom had in store for him. As if in reaction to Harry’s semi-erect cock, Tom’s own arousal flared and reared inside him. “Very good.” He praised, knowing Harry had a kink and got off on the approval he got from his Dom.

Harry’s green gaze was scorching when Tom approached. He prowled over with a predatory grin. He didn’t say anything as he straddled the slim hips and thighs, he was fully clothed, but the friction of Harry’s now fully erect cock against his was almost too much, yet hardly enough. He ran the strap through his hands a few times, making sure Harry knew what was coming next. It appeared his tact worked, for a whimpered groan slipped from Harry’s tongue and into the space between them.

“I’m going to wrap this around your throat, I won’t apply pressure until you give me the go ahead.” Tom said, explaining the process. He wasn’t normally so…gentle and understanding…towards his subs, but Harry brought out that side in him. Perhaps it was his innocence and naivety. Tom wasn’t sure. Maybe it was simply his trusting eyes and hitching breaths. “You have your safe-word. And you know the signal to make me stop should your voice fail you.” It was a possibility that Harry wouldn’t be able to speak his safe-word when being choked and asphyxiated, in fact it was a given really. It always paid to have a signal along with a safe-word.

Harry nodded and arched his back when Tom ran one palm down his chest and stomach. The movement pushed their erections together and Tom grunted from the contact. Harry was gasping softly, like he had been rendered breathless. Even if he hadn’t, he would be soon.

Tom made quick work of fastening the fabric around Harry’s throat, making a knot that would only grow tighter when pulled on. It was also easily released, which was a plus. Especially with the current scene they were doing. The boy’s skin was soft and fluttering with his pulse, Tom lingered and stroked the skin for a pause, earning him a muffled sound for his trouble. “On your word, pet. When you’re ready.” He told.

Harry nodded and said, without hesitation, “I’m ready, sir.”

It was all Tom needed to hear. He tugged on the fabric, pulling it taut and slowly tightening it around his subs neck. While doing so he bent to take that delectable mouth for his own. Harry was a good kisser, kissed him breathless, and Tom couldn’t help but find the irony in such a thing. He took what was his without pretence, not asking for entrance rather forcing it. Harry mewled under him and raised his hands to grip Tom’s shoulders, holding him close. Surreptitiously, Tom pulled the silky fabric harder, gaining a hiccup of sound into the kiss. He was purposefully taking it slow, in case the boy wanted to back out. But it appeared Harry was brazen and wanton, he pressed his bare chest against Tom’s clothed one and gasped, fervently, “ _More!_ ”

It wasn’t hard to give him more, Tom used his free hand to caress the boy’s cheek and jaw while he kissed him thoroughly. He ground his crotch against Harry’s and they both lost a groan into the kiss. He then tugged harder, cutting off his air more firmly. He knew the strap of fabric wouldn’t suffice for the whole scene. When he said he’d choke his pet, he meant it literally. He’d use his hands.

Harry was making the best noises, cross between hitching moans and pleading words. It was irresistible and Tom found himself pulling the knot tighter on instinct just to hear the sounds.

They stayed like that, kissing and rubbing against one another, Harry half-gasping, and Tom possessively tangling his fingers in the boy’s hair, until the need for _more_ overcame them both.

Harry was the first one to act on the urge. He wrapped his arms tightly around Tom’s shoulders, holding him against his body and demanding, silently, more. So much more.

“What do you want?” Tom asked once the kiss had been broken with a dirty, wet sound.

A pucker of his subs lips was his reply, then Harry attempted to speak. His voice was on the breathless side, and Tom hadn’t even begun the asphyxiation in earnest yet. He was merely giving the boy a taste of what was to come. “I want you to – _choke_ me.” Harry said, forgetting the title of ‘sir’. Tom didn’t pull him up on it, but he did rest his free hand over the boy’s hammering heartbeat.

“With my hands or with the strap?” he asked.

Harry blushed fitfully and it was a good look on him. “Hands, please.” He said in a whisper, like it was a secret. Then, belatedly, he added, “Sir.”

A smirk threatened to break across Tom’s lips at the wanton stare Harry was sending him. At the subtle arch of his spine. The feel of arms wrapped securely around his neck and shoulders. How could he deny such a beautiful creature? He couldn’t. So he nodded and loosened his hold on the fabric. Harry sighed, whether from the lessening of tension from the fastening or in anticipation, Tom wasn’t sure.

“Only because you asked so nicely.” Tom said, silkily. In the tone he knew drove his boy wild. As if to prove it Harry placed an open-mouthed kiss to his master’s jaw, it was searing and wet and burned Tom through. He resisted a shiver and instead nipped at the boy’s throat, just above the stretch of red material. Leaving a little red mark from his teeth. He planned on leaving many more marks on Harry during the night. He always did.

Moving his palm away from the pounding heartbeat Tom trailed his fingertips along the smooth, vulnerable skin of Harry’s neck, watching with satisfaction as the boy trembled and his throat worked around a swallow, thick and nervous. Breath play was risky even when you trusted your partner. But Tom was confident he could make it a memorable experience for Harry. He wouldn’t push his sub too far, but he’d skirt the limits, flirt with the line that they hadn’t crossed yet. He wanted to make Harry beg to be asphyxiated, to be choked and dominated. He would make that sinful mouth spill pleas soon. But first, he made sure the sub was ready and willing. Judging by the hardness pressing into his hip he guessed that Harry was very much ready and willing. Words were important though, and they needed to be said. If not only for Tom to know for certain than for Harry to admit his desires.

“Tell me you want it.” Said Tom, not taking his fingers away from Harry’s throat, he ran soothing lines up and down until he got a whimper. “Tell me you want me to choke you.”

His sub swallowed again, Tom felt the bob of his Adam’s apple under his touch. He needn’t wait long for a reply, a moment later Harry was breathing hot words, his throat fluttering around them.

“Take my breath away, please!”

It was a different response than he had expected, but a go-ahead nonetheless. Tom smiled and wrapped his hand around the column of Harry’s throat, not applying pressure just yet, waiting for the non-verbal kind of response that came quicker than he expected. Harry tipped his head back into the pillow, giving his dominate more room to choke him. It was innocent enough, but it had Tom’s insides burning with a white hot pleasure. On instinct he tightened his grasp, slowly and surely, until his little sub was squirming and gasping nicely.

It was imperative that Tom looked out for the surreptitious signs of distress or unconsciousness. It wasn’t guaranteed that he’d be able to avoid it, but he’d be quicker in righting the situation if he kept a sharp eye on Harry’s responses.

There was a little hitching gasp that stuck in Harry’s chest when Tom applied more pressure, cutting off his oxygen supply bit by bit, so that the boy writhed and rutted against him in a sensual dance. Tom used his free hand, the one he had used to grip the strap, to stroke the boy’s face and chest, going lower until he felt the twitching muscles of his abdomen and subsequently the hard-on that was being rocked against Tom’s hip.

The length was as soft as silk and as hard as steel, a contradiction, beautiful. Tom pumped it a few times, earning him a guttural noise from his choking pet. The noise was hard but soft, beautiful as the cock he touched. He changed the pressure he used, for both the throat and the cock he grasped, allowing Harry a breath that was fleeting and sucked in noisily before he begun, in earnest, to asphyxiate his sub.

There was a moment of apprehension for him, but he shook it off when Harry gave him a strangled moan and rocked his hips up, fucking Tom’s hand wantonly. He was enjoying it, more than that; he was _submitting_ to it. And submission was Tom’s greatest weakness. He lingered his eyes on Harry’s face, watching those green eyes roll back and his lips part and gape, looking swollen from their shared kisses and probably from the choking as well. His face was the picture of ecstasy. Tom knew if he didn’t slow things down his sub would come before the real fun begun. So he removed his hand from around Harry and gripped a handful of his dark hair, ripping it back and tipping the boy’s head further into the pillow, baring his beautiful throat nicely.

The noise he got in return was knee-weakening. It was loud and unrestrained. A groan of pain and pleasure. Harry’s lips dropped open further and his chest heaved from the suffocating breaths he was desperately trying to draw into his lungs. Tom loosened his hold just enough for a breath to slip down Harry’s throat and then started up the firm pressure again.

“You look so good like this. Under my control, submissive, _stunning_.” Tom said, his voice was low, a gruff of words. “I wish I could fuck you senseless, pet.”

Harry’s mouth and breath worked around something that sounded a little like, “Please fuck me.”

Tom chuckled, “Not tonight, precious. Even though I want to, you’re not ready. Another night, I promise.”

Harry was rolling his hips forward, seeking friction for his neglected erection. Tom made sure to pull away just enough to leave the boy unsatisfied. He was one for teasing. He liked to deny Harry, if only to see him throw his head from side to side and beg for it. Tonight he couldn’t do those things, so he did something better. He gripped handfuls of Tom’s hair, digging his nails into his scalp and tugging Tom down towards him. Tom was obliging and went along for the ride.

He allowed his sub to grind against his hip and thigh, seeking his release. It was only when the boy whimpered that Tom realise he was filling his jeans and just as hard as his sub. It was a given, he supposed. He couldn’t be around Harry for more than a few minutes without getting horny like some teenager. Harry made him hot and bothered with the most innocent of actions.

Sometimes he’d only have to run a hand through his hair, messing it into an untidy, just-shagged appearance and Tom would be hard and panting. He really should have had more control, but something about the dark haired sub made him lose his mind and his control.

A stifled gasp made him grind back against Harry. He normally looked out for the pleasure of his sub over his own, but the noise was too damn irresistible and shameless. He pressed his lips to the boy’s temple, but it seemed it wasn’t enough for Harry, who strained up against him trying to meet lips against lips.

It was the perfect gesture, Tom thought. A simple show of affection, but one that made his chest feel tight and fluttery. He obliged the boy, bent his head to kiss those gaping lips. Harry wriggled under him, rutting against him and Tom did the same back, unabashedly and with abandon. He liked Harry’s kisses, they were wet and messy, searing and sinful. He let his tongue explore the cavern of Harry’s mouth, flicking the tip of his tongue against the boy’s teeth and against his tongue until Harry joined in and chased Tom’s tongue back into his mouth. They battled for a moment, until Harry acquiesced and allowed his Dom the upper hand.

The gasping little hitches told Tom Harry was breathless and close. He decided to play fair and give the sub his hand. He encircled the length of Harry’s cock, sliding up and down in a lazy rhythm that was at odds to the fast-paced kiss they were sharing and the firm pressure he was applying to Harry’s throat.

There came a moment when Harry’s coordination was affected by the lack of oxygen and he fumbled with his hands still in Tom’s hair. Tom was well aware that he was dancing the line they hadn’t crossed yet. He half wanted to see Harry pass out from his touch, but he knew that could be dangerous, so he allowed the boy a breath and worked on his shaft until his sub was thrashing in a frenzy. Harry was close. And if the building pressure in his stomach was anything to go by, so was Tom.

He pulled back to look into Harry’s eyes. The beautiful green hue was darkened by desire, his pupils blown and large. Tom could stare all night, but he had a job to do. He needed to get Harry off. Which was a pleasure for him to do.

“I want you to come good and hard for me soon, pet. I want to feel you explode over my hand and all over your stomach and chest. And I want you to call my name nice and loud when you do.”

Harry made a strangled, gasping noise in his throat. Tom sped up the pace and the sub under him contorted and became taut as his climax begun to encroach on him. Tom loved the way Harry’s eyes would roll back when he was close, and the way his hands, clumsy as they were from lack of oxygen, would clench in his hair. It was addicting. It was thrilling and Tom shifted to bite suddenly at the boy’s collarbone, as he knew would happen it broke Harry apart. Made him give a hoarse shout. It was all the warning Tom needed that his boy was coming. He didn’t loosen his hold on his neck, instead he bit harder against the jutting collarbone, hard enough to draw blood. It was all good though, Harry was too enthralled with pleasure to really take note of the pain.

He arched his back into a tight arc and pushed his hips forward for more contact. When he came, he did so rasping Tom’s name loudly, he came with a hot spurt of cum that splattered over Tom’s hand making the friction lessen and the hand-job slippery. Harry was quivering and gasping and thrashing as he orgasmed, hard and long for his master.

It was the most captivating sight Tom had ever seen. He stared at Harry until he realised he was still gripping the slender throat and he slowly released his grip until his sub drew in a long, shuddering breath that was equally shaky and strong. Green eyes were glazed over, a goofy smile was on the boy’s mouth, and his hands fell limply from Tom’s hair to the mattress with a thump.

“You did very well.” Tom murmured into the shell of Harry’s ear. “I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.”

When he had found his breath and voice Harry said, croakily, “That was amazing, sir.” It was awed and soft.

Tom couldn’t help but smile.

“Can we do that again?” Harry asked.

“Another night. For now, I have a little task for you.” Harry’s eyes focused properly in askance. Tom shifted and without words showed Harry what he wanted. He pressed his clothed erection against Harry’s stomach grinding it sensually against the firm expanse. “I think you should use that pretty mouth of yours and bring your master off, don’t you?”

The boy, ever the perfect sub, nodded enthusiastically. Tom smirked, he had trained Harry well. He was a good cocksucker, even if he hadn’t learnt the fine art of deep-throating yet. He used his tongue in the best ways.

“Yes, sir.” Harry breathed.


End file.
